A Princesinha
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: HIATUS. Lílian Evans, a garota perfeita com a vida perfeita. Meiga, linda, inteligente, encantadora, uma mente cheia de histórias lindas e maravilhosas, escondendo um passado sofrido. E acabou de fisgar o popular Tiago Potter...
1. Introdução

_A PRINCESINHA_

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Introdução:**

Chovia torrencialmente naquela manhã, pela primeira vez em um mês inteiro de estiagem. Mas parecia que apenas aquela chuva queria encobrir todos os prejuízos pela seca. O céu parecia despencar.

No Internato Irmãs Princeton, uma garotinha de onze anos e cabelos sedosos acaju presos por um delicado laço percorria seus olhos incrivelmente verdes pelo céu cor de chumbo, pensativa. Seu nome era Lílian Evans.

Há muita coisa a ser dita sobre a pequena Evans. Um bom começo seria falar de seu maior passatempo, seu maior dom, sua maior diversão: inventar histórias. Aquela doce garotinha ruiva era uma nata contadora de histórias. Quando começava a inventar, sua mente começava a vagar e ir longe, para terras desconhecidas e inexploradas, e seus olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam. Logo juntava uma pequena audiência para ouvir as histórias encantadoras e maravilhosas da jovenzinha, e todos ficavam fascinados pelo seu jeito apaixonado de contar.

A pequena Lílian era uma doce e inteligente menina. Aprendia com uma rapidez impressionante, e era muito interessada em aprender. Seus professores geralmente gostavam muito da pequena aluna aplicada, que não dava trabalho nenhum e que logo estava resolvendo problemas e vendo matérias avançados para sua idade. Sua suavidade era encantadora. Era delicada e meiga, mas sabia se impor sem problema nenhum. Quando queria uma coisa, queria e pronto! Porém, não era birrenta nem mimada, e compreendia quando as coisas estavam fora de seu alcance.

Porém, provavelmente, o mais importante daquela pequena garota não era sua habilidade para contar histórias, nem sua delicadeza e sutileza. E sim o fato de que a pequena Lílian era uma bruxa. Mas ainda não sabia disso.

Os olhos esmeralda focalizaram um vulto alto e magro na cortina de grossas gotas. "Engraçado", pensou, não vira o homem antes.

Começou a imaginar que ele aparecera de repente, do nada, no ar. Não sabia como estava certa.

"Ele pode ser um mago da Índia. Talvez seja mesmo. E ele pode estar vindo pra cá. Pode ser que ele queira falar com a Mrs. Carmélia a cozinheira, pra conseguir algum tempero. Ele está com pressa, pois deixou o caldeirão fervendo enquanto vinha", pensou Lílian. Não foi com surpresa que constatou que o vulto começara a andar em direção à porta do Internato. Quando inventava situações, era como se fosse a realidade pra ela.

O vulto se aproximou e a campainha soou. Mrs Cordélia, a diretora, passou correndo pela pequena Lílian, resmungando. Quando abriu a porta, seu mal humor não se alterou. Imediatamente a ruivinha, que observava agora do alto da escada, pra onde tinha acabado de subir, simpatizou com o vulto: geralmente, quando a Mrs não gostava de alguém, esse alguém era boa pessoa, ou muito pobre. Fora assim com Lílian: Mrs não gostara nada dela até saber que ela e sua irmã, Petúnia, vinham de uma família rica. O que não sabia era que havia sido deserdadas desde que sua mãe casara-se com seu pai, contrariando a família, mas essa não era uma informação necessária.

'- Boa tarde. – o vulto era definitivamente um homem, pela voz. Lílian também constatou que ele parecia culto e de bons modos, um homem fino. Aparentemente, Mrs também notara isso, pois seu tom de voz agora era doce e polido:

'- Boa tarde. O que eu poderia fazer pelo senhor? Um pai em busca de um bom internato para seus filhos, suponho.

'- Na verdade, eu conheço a escola. Eu gostaria de falar com uma aluna em particular. Se não for nenhum problema, é claro. – Lílian sentiu o tom de voz do homem ficar quase ameaçador.

'- Bom, não faz parte da política da escola deixar a família ver os estudantes fora dos dias de visita, a não ser que seja uma emergência–

'- Acho que esse seria um desses casos de emergência. – cortou o homem, com a voz firme e bondosa.

'- Cl-claro. – gaguejou Mrs, que geralmente era uma mulher determinada e rígida. Lílian imaginou que o homem realmente devia ser um mago. – E qual seria a aluna?

'- Evans. Lílian Evans.

N/A: Olá!

Bom, eu escrevi essa fic inspirada no livro e nos filmes "A Princesinha" (o livro escrito pela Francês Hodgson Burnett, um dos filmes protagonizado pela Shirley Temple e o outro eu não lembro).

No prox capitulo a Lily vai estar já em Hogwarts, eu acho. Acho, por que não está nem começado, e portanto, não prometo atualizações rápidas. Mas é que eu to meio empolgada agora, então tem que aproveitar. Mas acho que eu talvez tire a fic do ar se eu começar a enrolar muito (não gosto de deixar fic parada).

Então, mandem reviews que me motivarão a escrever e postar logo.

Obrigada e beijos!


	2. Surpresas não têm hora pra chegar

_A PRINCESINHA_

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Capítulo 1: Surpresas não têm hora pra chegar.**

Naquele dia, a vida da pequena Evans mudara para sempre. Alvo Dumbledore era o nome daquele velhinho, e Lílian descobriu que estava certa: ele _era_ um mago. Um mago de verdade! Mas o que ela nunca imaginara era que _ela também era _uma bruxa.

Foi o que Alvo, ou melhor, Professor Dumbledore, a contou naquele dia chuvoso.

FLASHBACK

_Lílian se espantou ao ouvir seu nome ser dito. Levantou-se da escada e foi até Mrs Cordélia e o estranho._

'_- Com licença, senhor. – a ruivinha falou polidamente, olhando para cima e finalmente vendo de verdade o homem: ele não era realmente velho. Tinha uma comprida barba acaju, já ficando branca, e usava óculos meia-lua por cima dos olhos azuis clarinhos. – Eu sou Lílian Evans. O senhor gostaria de falar comigo?_

_O velho que não era realmente velho a encarou com os olhos azuis clarinhos e deu um sorriso bondoso._

'_- Tenho assuntos para tratar com a senhorita. Em particular. – frisou._

_Mrs Cordélia se retirou resmungando. Lílian a viu entrando em seu escritório e voltou-se para o desconhecido._

'_- Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, pequena Evans. Professor Dumbledore se a senhorita aceitar entrar na minha escola._

_Houve um momento de silencio. Então Lílian o quebrou, educadamente constrangida:_

'_- Desculpe, senhor Dumbledore. Mas eu já estou matriculada aqui._

'_- Ah, senhorita, mas a minha escola é bem diferente dessa._

'_- Imagino que cada escola seja diferente de todas as outras, senhor. – sorriu a pequena ruivinha._

'_- Certamente. – concordou Dumbledore. – Mas não é aqui que todo seu potencial será aproveitado, entende?_

'_- Oh, mas eu creio que essa escola seja muito boa no seu ensino, senhor._

'_- Certamente. – repetiu Dumbledore. – Mas minha escola não ensina o que é ensinado aqui, pequena Lílian. Veja bem, minha escola é uma escola de bruxaria._

'_- De bruxaria? – encantou-se a garota. – Mas eu não sabia que isso existia._

'_- No mundo existem dois tipos de pessoas, senhorita. Os bruxos e os não-bruxos, também conhecidos como trouxas. O mundo bruxo se mantém escondido do mundo trouxa devido a intensos desentendimentos no passado. E a senhorita, por acaso, é uma menina nascida em uma família trouxa, mas a magia corre em suas veias. Arrisco dizer até que há bastante magia._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Agora Lílian não era mais pequena, e não estava mais no Internato Irmãs Princeton, e sim na escola do professor Dumbledore. Com dezessete anos, a ruiva tinha se mostrado poderosa e tinha facilidade em aprender as matérias cobradas. Era ótima aluna e muito querida, não só na Grifinória, sua casa, como em todo o colégio. Continuava uma garota doce e delicada, jeitosa, suave, esperta e estava muito bonita.

No momento, a personagem da nossa historia penteava os cabelos, deixando seus belos cachinhos rubros caírem nos seus ombros. Lílian pegou a mochila, arrumou a franja (única parte do seu cabelo que era lisa) e abriu a porta do dormitório. Desceu as escadas aos saltos. Ao chegar no Salão Principal da Grifinória, uma garota ligeiramente mais nova, de cabelos lisos loiros e bochechas rosadas a chamou:

'- Lily! Lily! Me espere!

A ruivinha parou e a recebeu com um sorriso sincero brilhante, seu sorriso único, lembrando-se de quando conhecera Antonelle StMarc.

FLASHBACK

_Lílian era nova na escola. Dentro de tanto encantamento, entusiasmo e imaginação, nem pensava em se sentir nervosa. Uma garotinha gordinha, de cabelos loirinhos curtos e olhos azuis bem claros, porem, parecia sentir o contrario. Lilia podia jurar que estava tremendo._

_Seu pai sempre chamava Lílian de defensora dos fracos. Talvez a menina realmente o fosse. Mas não suportava injustiça. Foi por isso que bateu na porta de vidro do vagão de leve, pedindo, com um sorriso simpático, para sentar-se com ela. Antonelle a encarou com os olhos brilhando, se perguntando o que uma garota bonita, segura, magra e simpática poderia querer com ela. Bem nesse momento um pequeno macaquinho cinza claro subiu no ombro de Lílian._

'_- Oh! – assustou-se Antonelle, chegando para trás. _

'_-Ah, - entendeu Lílian – não se preocupe, ele é completamente inofensivo. Podemos?_

_Antonelle, espantada demais pra falar, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Lílian entrou e apresentou:_

'_- Esse é Marcel. Meu pai me deu de presente de despedida, quando soubemos que eu mudaria de escola de novo. Ele falou que um amigo velho em um lugar novo aquece o coração e não nos deixa esquecer quem somos. É seu primeiro ano aqui?_

_Antonelle demorou um pouco para responder. Era tão introvertida que não entendia como uma garota de sua idade podia ser tão extrovertida e sorrir tanto._

'_- Você me acha gorda? – perguntou, antes que pudesse se refrear. Sentiu as bochechas já rosadas tingirem ainda mais.Mas Lílian, pelo contrario, pareceu pensar um pouco._

'_- Não sei. Acho que depende dos olhos, sabe, papai sempre diz que a beleza está nos olhos de quem vê. Acho que depende do ponto de vista também. Se olhar de baixo, qualquer pessoa fica mais gorda. E, claro, depende da referencia. Se formos comparar com um palito de dente, você é enooorme de gorda. Mas se compararmos com um prédio alto, você é bem pequenininha. Acho que depende de tanta coisa que demoraríamos demais para analisarmos. E temos mais o que falar! Quando faltar assunto, podemos descobrir se você é gorda. Mas só depois de descobrir se as zebras são brancas com manchas pretas ou pretas com manchas brancas. Concorda?_

_Antonelle não pôde deixar de rir. E daí nasceu uma amizade._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

'- Olá, Antonelle!

'- É verdade – a loira arfou, com a mão pequena e gorducha no peito – que hoje a noite você não contará historias?

A garota parecia bem chateada, portanto Lílian respondeu:

'- Não sei ainda, Nel, depende da McGonagall. Você sabe que minha detenção...

'- Sim, sim, eu sei. – falou Antonelle. – Mas eu queria tanto ouvir uma historia hoje... Amanha teremos exame de Feitiços, você sabe como uma historia me acalma...

Lílian soltou uma risada alegre e simpática, e juntas saíram pelo retrato na parede. Em uma poltrona perto delas, um par de lindos olhos chocolate as observava.

**N/A: Hey!**

**Mil vezes obrigada às pessoas que comentaram e deixaram suas lindas reviews! Adorei! Realmente foi muito mais do que esperava! E mil desculpas pela demora pra postar esse capitulo, mas ele não estava pronto e eu estava com a mente fechada pra essa fic, sabem? **

**Bem, eu respondo as reviews pelo novo método do ff . net, ok?**

**Sei q o cap está pequeno, mas tem que ser assim, senão teriam muitos flashbacks.**

**Mil beijos e espero que estejam gostando!**

**Flavinha Greeneye**


	3. Agradando a gregos e troianos

A PRINCESINHA

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Capitulo 2: Agradando Gregos e Troianos 

Quando Lílian entrou no Salão Comunal e sentou à mesa da Grifinória ao lado da amiga, logo vieram umas dez meninas de diferentes anos.

'- Lily, Lily, vai ter historia hoje? – perguntou uma garotinha do segundo ano, de enrolados cabelos negros cacheados e olhos cinzentos. Chamava-se Holly McFuster e era uma menininha mimada e enjoada.

FLASHBACK

Lílian estava a caminho das aulas opcionais de Francês, em seu 6º ano. Estava no corredor quando ouviu um choro de criança. Penalizada, foi em direção a ele. Chegou por fim a uma sala onde Madame Sprout, parecendo desesperada, tentava acalmar uma pequena menininha de cabelos negros cacheados.

_'- Querida, pare de chorar, meu bem... Muito bem, senhorita McFuster, pode parar de chorar! Agora! Holly, meu bem, se parar de chorar te dou um pirulito. McFuster, deixe de ser mimada, criança estragada!_

_Madame Sprout parecia à beira de lágrimas. Então ela notou Lílian na porta, com quem simpatizava bastante. _

_'- Oh, Lily querida, essa aluna nova é horrível! Chora e faz birra o tempo inteiro. Você não deveria estar na aula?_

_'- Sim, madame, de Francês, mas ouvi choro e vim ver o que era. Será que posso...?_

_'- Ah... – Madame Sprout falou, incerta. – Creio que sim, se acha que pode fazer alguma coisa. Vou avisar ao seu professor que vai se atrasar. – e saiu, parecendo aliviada._

_Lílian entrou na sala e sentou-se perto de Holly, a observando._

_Holly, aos poucos, foi parando de chorar, percebendo que quem estava ali não dava a mínima bola pro seu escândalo. Ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com uma garota mais velha a olhando, parecendo curiosa. Sem muitas forças, recomeçou a chorar, mas logo parou por cansaço e inutilidade._

_'- Quem é você? – a pequena garota perguntou, fungando._

_'- Lílian Evans. E você?_

_'- Holly McFuster. – e acrescentou – Minha mãe morreu._

_'- Ah, é? A minha também. – Lílian contou. – É por isso que está chorando?_

_Holly fez que sim com a cabeça._

_'- Eu não choro desse jeito porque minha mãe morreu. Eu a amava muito, mas sei que ela está em um lugar lindo, e de vez em quando ela fica em cima de uma nuvem me olhando aqui em baixo. Eu não choro porque se ela estiver olhando, ela não vai querer que eu fique triste por causa dela, ainda mais porque ela está tão feliz. _

_Holly olhava a estranha fascinada. Sentou-se, curiosa, e perguntou:_

_'- É mesmo? E a minha mãe? Ela está lá também?_

_'- Claro. A minha mãe virou um anjo lindo, porque ela era muito boa._

_'- A minha também era muito boa. – falou a pequena, pensativa. – Você acha que ela também virou um anjo?_

_'- Imagino que sim. – Lílian falou, num tom pensativo. – Aposto que agora elas duas estão juntas, nos olhando lá de cima, sabe?_

_Holly imediatamente enxugou as lágrimas, preocupada._

_'- Acha que minha mãe me viu chorando desse jeito?_

_'- Não sei, não dá pra saber._

_'- Se tiver visto, - Holly falou, com pesar – ela vai achar que eu sou um monstro._

_'- Não vai não. – Lílian falou docemente. – Ela sabe que você só estava assim porque sentia muito a falta dela, mas ela deve querer que você seja feliz. _

_Holly sorriu e pediu:_

_'- Fale como é lá em cima!_

_Os olhos esmeralda de Lílian brilharam e ela começou a contar, nem parecendo mais nesse mundo:_

_'- Elas usam uns vestidos grandes e lindos, mas bem simples. Devem ser azul-claro. Ou talvez amarelo bebê. E elas se divertem pulando nas nuvenzinhas. AS nuvenzinhas mudam de cor quando você pula nelas, sabe? Elas tentam adivinhar que cor a nuvem vai ficar antes de pular. E às vezes elas sobem em uma nuvem bem grande, cor de rosa, e se aproximam da terra e ficam olhando a gente, e tomando conta, pra não deixar nos machucarmos._

_Quando Madame Sprout chegou à porta, ficou impressionada ao ver Holly sorrindo como a criança que era, enquanto ouvia os belos relatos de Lílian sobre as mães delas._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Agora Holly podia não ser uma bonequinha delicada e amável, mas não era mais a diabinha que tanto dava trabalho com seus escândalos. Era também grande admiradora de Lílian. Naquela mesma semana tinha pedido a Lílian que fosse sua mamãe na terra. Lílian dissera que não poderia competir com tal cargo, mas seria sua irmã mais velha e a protegeria. Desde então a pequenina não largava o pé da ruiva, mas essa não se incomodava.

Ante a ansiedade de todas aquelas jovens, Lílian simplesmente soltou uma risada gostosa e falou:

'- Calma, meninas. Eu ainda não sei, terei que ver. Mas tentarei, juro!

'- Rabicho, o que tem pra me dizer sobre Lílian Evans? – perguntou um rapaz de olhos castanho-esverdeados e rebeldes cabelos negros. Estava na ponta da mesa da Grifinória acompanhado de seus amigos, Pedro "Rabicho" Pettgrew, gordinho e cheio de informações; Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black, inteligente, atraente, divertido e arrogante; e Remo Lupin, calmo, de ar cansado e inteligente.

'- Bem, - respondeu Pedro. – Bonita, inteligente e sensível. Foi convidada a entrar em Hogwarts pessoalmente por Dumbledore.

Os amigos não sabiam como ele tinha aquela informação, mas Remo era a única pessoa na mesma condição de Lílian, até onde eles sabiam.

'- Garotos. – pediu Tiago "Pontas" Potter, o rapaz dos cabelos bagunçados.

'- Não sai muito. Mas tem boa parte deles nas mãos. Lucio Malfoy? Aparentemente ela é a única mulher que ele respeita alem da mãe. Severo Snape? Parece que é só pra ela que ele sorri. Amos Diggory? Até hoje, nunca dedicou qualquer tipo de vitória a outra menina se não ela. Sirius Black? – continuou, com uma pitada de brincadeira. – Só com ela ele consegue conversar de verdade, dentre todas as mulheres. Remo Lupin? Apenas para ela seu segredo foi revelado por livre e espontânea vontade.

Os dois Marotos mencionados coraram e Tiago os olhou espantado:

'- Vocês conversam com ela? Como assim?

'- Bem, - Remo explicou. – ela foi me visitar na ala hospitalar depois da lua cheia um dia desses. Levou uma poção fortíssima e complicada de fazer que apazigua as dores pós-transformação. Pode colocar o bom Slug na sua lista, caro Rabicho. Ele é encantado por Lily.

Sirius riu e falou:

'- Ela realmente é muito inteligente. Eu estava comprando uma pena perfumada em Hogsmeade pra escrever pras minhas fãs. Ela me ajudou a escolher uma não tão enjoativa, sabe. Ela também é engraçada, sabia? Quando saímos, a Simons me viu com ela e veio tirar satisfações. "Como você pode me trocar por uma sem sal como essa?" – Sirius fez uma imitação barata porem verídica de mulher. – A Lily disse umas poucas e boas pra ela. E quando a Simons quis sair na porrada, a Lily falou umas outras coisinhas, tão calmamente que desarmam qualquer um.

Tiago olhou interessado para a outra ponta da mesa, onde Lily ria com naturalidade. Sem sequer perceber, sorriu, fazendo seus amigos, ao seu lado, se entreolharem e rirem.

**N/A: Oi! Tudo beleza com vocês? Espero que sim. **

**Gente, só pra esclarecer, isso não é uma adaptação, é meramente inspirada na historia original, OK?**

**Espero que estejam gostando até agora, mas eu notei que o numero de reviews diminuiu da introdução pro capitulo 1. Se foi a demora, não se preocupem, não pretendo demorar mais. Beijos para todos, e por favor, comentem e façam o meu dia!**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Primeiro, desculpe _Mari Moon, _por não ter respondido sua review na introdução! Não tinha visto que tinha alguém não-loggado, desculpa mesmo. Espero q continue lendo!**

**_Mandoca_: Olá! Não era um orfanato, só um internato. Mas não se preocupe, direi logo o que era. Beijos e continue lendo!**

**_Sandra Potter_: Sim! Ela briga com o Potter, mas não desde o quinto ano, como diz a OdF. Minha fic tá um pouco diferente. Não chega a ser AU. Também tenho um lado mto sonhador, q diga-se de passagem, aparece nas piores horas. Beijos!**

**_Manami Evans_: Eu escrevo bem? Muito obrigada! Q bom que está gostando! Continue lendo. Beijos!**

**_Ysi:_ Oi! Brigadinha e continue acompanhando! Beijos!**

**Quem é sócio ou sei lá o que, eu respondo pelo jeito novo do ff . net, certo? Beijos e obrigada a todas que leram!**


	4. Aula de Poções

A PRINCESINHA

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Capitulo 3: Ouvindo historias...**

O sinal soou indicando o fim da aula de Transfigurações. Lílian se adiantou, parando em frente a mesa da professora McGonagall.

'- Com licença, professora. Deseja ajuda? – a aluna perguntou. A professora ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com uma de suas mais aplicadas alunas.

'- Oh, por favor, Lílian. Uma ajudinha seria ótima.

Lílian começou a recolher os pergaminhos que todos tinham deixado em suas respectivas mesas, a pedido da professora.

'- Obrigada, querida. – a professora agradeceu. Tinha um enorme carinho pela garotinha que virara órfã logo que entrara em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se muito bem de que ela tinha sido a incumbida de dar a noticia de que o pai da ruiva morrera, já que Dumbledore não estava na escola.

FLASHBACK

_Lílian, com seus treze anos, estava no Salão Comunal, lendo atenciosamente um livro, quando Remo Lupin, um garoto que ela apenas conhecia de vista, a chamou:_

_'- Lílian Evans? A professora McGonagall quer falar com você._

_'- Ela disse pra que? – a ruiva perguntou, docemente, apesar de odiar ser interrompida em suas leituras._

_'- Não. Quando eu perguntei ela disse apenas que era um assunto demasiado delicado. E que eu devia cuidar da minha própria vida. – completou, num resmungo. Lílian sorriu e foi para a sala da professora._

_'- Sente-se, srta Evans. Aceita um biscoitinho?_

_'- Oh, não, muito obrigada, professora. – a ruiva recusou, cordialmente._

'- Bem, querida, temo dizer que o assunto pelo qual a chamei aqui não é de forma algum prazeroso. Não me agrada ter que passar a informação pra você, mas é assim que deve ser feito. – falou, com um semblante triste. Lílian se preocupou e perguntou, candidamente:

_'- Oh, professora, há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora? Parece tão triste e arrasada._

_'- Não, pequena Evans. Não há nada que possa ser feito. Eu tenho a missão de lhe informar que seu pai, Capitão Evans, morreu na madrugada passada._

_Lílian permaneceu em silencio por alguns instantes. Então perguntou, em voz baixa, mas firme:_

_'- De que foi que ele morreu, professora?_

_'- De malária, meu bem. Ele a contraiu na guerra. Sinto muito._

_'- Obrigada. Se não se importa, eu gostaria de me retirar agora._

_McGonagall se adiantou rapidamente e abriu a porta para a pequena garota. Estava surpresa por ela não estar chorando nem fazendo escândalo nenhum, como qualquer criança de sua idade faria ao receber noticia tão chocante._

_Ainda pensava em Lílian quando ouviu uma explosão forte, não muito longe. Correu até lá e viu uma marca preta de pólvora enorme na parede. De um lado, Morgana Dreamning, uma antipática aluna do quarto ano. Do outro, Lílian, com a varinha em punho e uma expressão muito seria no rosto._

_'- E espero que nunca mais ouse dizer uma coisa dessas de Marcel. Foi um ato tremendamente desrespeitoso._

_McGonagall mais tarde descobriu que Morgana dissera que Marcel, o macaquinho, era imundo e horroroso. Como havia sido um presente de seu pai, antes que ela entrasse na escola, a professora não sentiu que poderia aplicar uma detenção em Lílian. E fora uma das únicas vezes em que se descontrolara._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

'- Eu gostaria de saber quando e onde será minha detenção, professora. – Lílian despertou McGonagall com a voz doce.

'- Oh, querida. – a professora soltou um suspiro cansado. – Porque você tinha que azarar Avery?

'- Oh, professora. – Lílian falou, veemente. – Eu não tive culpa. Digo, tive, já que fui eu quem lançou o feitiço, mas ele estava xingando a mãe de Holly. E a senhora sabe que a mãe de Holly morreu. Alem disso, eles me tiraram a concentração do livro que estava lendo, e todos sabem muito bem que isso não se faz.

'- Sim, querida, disso tudo eu já sabia. Mas não deveria ter azarado Avery, mesmo assim. – McGonagall replicou, ciente do espírito justiceiro da ruivinha.

'- A senhora não o teria azarado, professora? – Lílian perguntou, com sua mania de desarmar completamente as pessoas, absolutamente sem querer.

'- Talvez, Lílian, talvez. – a professora abriu um fraco sorriso, mas logo o desfez. – Mas isso não significa nada. Você não deveria ter azarado Avery e ponto. Agora tem uma detenção a cumprir, e tenho plena certeza eu serei importunada por muitos alunos para libera-la.

'- Desculpe, professora. – Lílian disse. – Pedirei que não a incomodem.

'- Sua detenção será com Filch, às sete e meia. Vá sem a varinha, querida.

'- Então, Lily, conseguiu escapar? – Antonelle correu em direção à amiga, ansiosa.

'- Não, Nelle, infelizmente não. Mas você e as outras não deverão incomodar a professora por causa disso.

'- Mas Lily... – Antonelle começou, desolada.

'- Vamos fazer assim: eu terminarei o que quer que seja o mais rapido possivel. Assim, quando voltar, poderei contar a historia.

'- Mas Lily, muitas terão exame amanha. E nós sabemos que as detenções demoram, mesmo Filch gostando de você.

'- É verdade, Nelle. Não sei o que faremos então, mas daremos um jeito, não se preocupe. – Lílian falou, confiante. – Vamos, temos aula de Poções agora.

'- Lily. Lily! – a ruivinha virou-se ao ouvir uma voz masculina a chamar. Era Remo Lupin.

'- Remo! – cumprimentou, feliz. – Como tem passado?

'- Bem. – o rapaz respondeu, sorrindo. – Graças a sua poção. Mas não era sobre isso que ia falar. Será que gostaria de fazer dupla comigo nessa aula?

'- Ah, eu sinto muito, Remo. Antonelle tem tido dificuldades... – começou Lilian.

'- Bem, será que eu posso ir com ela, então? – perguntou o rapaz, de repente. Lílian o olhou espantada e disse:

'- Claro... Eu arranjo um par.

'- Posso? – uma voz masculina perguntou, indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Lílian. A ruiva ergueu os olhos e indicou que sim com a cabeça. Tiago Potter sentou-se ao lado dela, recebendo um sorriso simpático.

'- Bem, você é a Lílian, não? – perguntou, puxando assunto.

'- Sim, meus amigos me chamam de Lily. – contou ela, sorrindo.

'- Bom dia, classe! – bradou o professor de Poções, entrando na sala. Então virou-se para Lílian e acrescentou:

'- Bom dia, Lílian. Tem azarado algum mal-feitor ultimamente?

Lílian deu um sorrisinho fraco, enquanto Avery fechava a cara.

O professor continuou a falar, introduzindo a aula que daria naquele dia. Tiago murmurou para Lílian, curioso:

'- Voca azarou alguem?

A ruiva corou levemente e respondeu:

'- Bem, você não é exatamente a pessoa indicada para me repreender.

Tiago deu um sorrisinho e se endireitou na cadeira.

O professor deu ordens de começarem a poção, que nenhum dos dois tinha prestado atenção. Porem ambos eram bastante inteligentes, e não tiveram quaisquer dificuldade, muito menos Lílian.

Conversaram bastante nos momentos em que deviam apenas mexer a poção ou deixa-la descansar. Tiago se surpreendeu por existir na escola uma garota tão meiga, inteligente e engraçada que nem ele nem Sirius tinham ficado.

'- Lily, porque nenhum garoto te chama pra sair? – perguntou ele, de supetão, induzido por sua curiosidade. A ruiva corou e respondeu, de forma ligeiramente ríspida:

'- Não seja inconveniente, Potter.

'- É serio. Você nem é feia. – ele comentou, olhando-a de cima abaixo, fazendo-a corar mais fortemente.

'- Não me olhe assim! – exclamou Lílian.

'- Então responda.

'- Eu respondo o que eu quero, quando eu quero, pra quem eu quero, entendeu ou precisa de um desenho?

'- Tá, calma, estressada. – ele falou, voltando-se para a poção. Depois acrescentou só pra si:

'- Agora eu entendi porque ninguém a chama pra sair... Mau genio...

Imediatamente, sem nem saber o que o acertara, sentiu um liquido cair em cima de si. No mesmo momento começou a se coçar com agonia.

'- Sr Potter, creio que não ouviu minhas instruções sobre não deixar cair arnica liquida cair em parte alguma na pele. Causa uma coceira desesperadora e agoniante...

'- Isso eu já notei. – o maroto respondeu, se esfregando todo. A turma toda ria, principalmente os sonserinos.

'- Creio que seja melhor ele ir a Ala Hospitalar, professor. – uma voz doce e calma sugeriu, vinda de Lílian.

'- Claro, claro... Pode ir, Potter... Vá... – concordou o professor, mais preocupado em ver o quanto sobrara de arnica liquida no pote do que no rapaz que tentava se coçar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

'- Não pense que eu não vi, Lily. – a ruiva ouviu a voz de Remo no ouvido. Virou-se com um sorriso.

'- Oras, Remo, seu amigo sabe ser impertinte.

'- Disso eu sei, mas arnica... – comentou, pensativo.

'- Nunca tinha pensado nisso, ruiva. – completou Sirius, chegando alegremente e a abraçando pelos ombros. – Foi uma ótima idéia. Tem certeza que não quer ser uma membra honorária dos Marotos?

Lílian riu do amigo e falou:

'- Bem que eu poderia, já tenho até uma detenção hoje...

'- Viu! – exclamou Sirius, alegremente. – Só falta xingar o Ranhoso com a gente e tudo termina bem!

Lílian o olhou desaprovadoramente, mas não resistiu ao imenso sorriso do amigo e riu.

'- Lily? – Remo, que estivera pensativo, chamou. – Sua detenção não é hoje a noite, é?

'- É, hoje, sim. – ela respondeu, o encarando com as orbes verdes. Sirius riu e falou:

'- Ainda bem, não vai me ver com a Val, da Corvinal. Ei, rimou! Val, Corvinal...

Ouvindo a risada rouca e canina de Sirius, Remo decidiu que era melhor deixar Lílian descobrir a noite quem estaria em detençao com ela...

**N/A: Aviso! Importante, eu tinha esquecido! Esqueçam o episodio da penseira do Snape, ok? Isso é quase UA. Se eu conseguir pensar em uma justificativa boa eu coloco e poderemos saltitar todos juntos, mas por enquanto é UA nesse quesito, certo?**

**Beeem, sim, demorei mil anos e meio, sinto muito mesmo! Mas a inspiração se recusou a vim. Espero que pelo menos possa recompensar com o capitulo da detenção, que alias ainda não está escrito. Vou tentar ser rápida, juro!**

**E a partir do próximo capitulo teremos mais agitação, romance, brigas, fantasia e fofura. Não precisamente no prox, mas a partir dele.**

**Obrigada pela reviews lindas que recebi! Adorei cada uma e todas! Suas respostas:**

**Thata Radcliffe**: Oi! Mto obrigada pelos elogios. Adorei quando vi que achou a Lily mto rica como personagem. Me tocou, sabia? Espero que continue te agradando. Beijos!

**Mah Clarinha** Hey! Pois é, o Tiago se interessando por ela e tão logo estragando tudo... Hehehe... Beijos!

**Paty Evans**: Oi! Obrigada por comentar aqui tambem xD Infelizmente, é a fic que mais demoro pra atualizar. Assim que der, passo na sua fic do novo, ok? Beijos!

**Yvinkovic**: A Princesinha é mesmo uma historia linda, não? De qualquer jeito: livro, filme, desenho... Apaixonante. Beijos!

**Melina Black** Por favor, não morra! XD Desculpe a demora, mas pelo menos veio, não? Beijos!

**brockthueLa** Exatamente como eu imagino a Lily (nessa fic): sonhadora, meiga, encantadora. Que bom que gosta. Beijos!

**Giulia Gryffindor** Olá! Que bom que gostou da minha fic! Assim que der passo na sua (se não jah passei) Beijos!

**Babby-Luu:** Eu, brilhante? Mto obrigada, mas acho que é exagero. Quanto aos caps pequenos e demorados, infelizmente, não estou conseguindo os fazer maiores. Esse ficou um pouco maior, matou a vontade? Beijos!

**Luci E. Potter** Conseguiu ler "O guia do mochileiro das galáxias"? Como é? Que bom que vc arranja um tempinho pras minhas fics xD Adoro imaginar a Lily bem querida. Beijão!

**Cecelitxa E. Black** Nem vem, você escreve bem melhor! E os marotos estão entrando em cena, decepcionei? Espero q não. Beijos!

**Ana Lu:** Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que continue gostando da fic! Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle** Que bom que gostou do lance das mães. Também achei fofo. Desculpe a demora, espero que não tenha roído todas as unhas...xD Beijos!

**Mandoca:** Mil desculpas! Mas finalmente postei! Por favor, não desista da minha fic, sim? Beijões!

**LeNaHhH**: Hey! Mto obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics xD Beijão!

Gio: Desculpe a demora, mas finalmente aí está! Beijos!


	5. Detenção

A PRINCESINHA

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Capitulo 3: Detenção**

Lílian caminhava lentamente até a sala de troféus. Sinceramente, parecia que aquele povo não tinha imaginação. Detenção já era quase sinônimo de "lustrar troféus".

A ruivinha entrou no grande saguão iluminado, ladeado por estantes cheias de dourados e enormes troféus que ela teria que esfregar até brilharem. Filch abriu um sorriso de dentes amarelos e falou:

'- Oras, chegou na hora, não? Só que terá de esperar o seu acompanhante para poderem começar.

Lílian ergueu levemente a sobrancelha. Não sabia que teria companhia. Tinham-se passado quase vinte minutos quando Tiago Potter entrou no aposento com um enorme sorriso maroto. Porem, parou ao se deparar com a ruivinha já irritada ali.

'- Ué, Evans, você vai me monitorar?

'- Não, Potter, vou limpar troféus. – a garota respondeu, deixando escapar um tom irônico.

Filch falou que voltaria mais tarde para inspecionar e saiu, deixando a filhote de gata Madame Nor-r-r-a para cuidar deles.

Quando Lílian se abaixou e pegou um desinfetante e um pano no meio do material disponível, Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso:

'- Você vai mesmo limpar troféus?

'- Esqueceu que eu azarei alguém? – a ruiva lembrou, sem nem ao menos olhar para o rapaz, andando até as prateleiras. Quanto antes terminasse, melhor.

Já estava no quinto troféu quando notou que Tiago não movera um músculo. Virou-se para ele, que estava parado, apoiado marotamente, apenas a observando com um sorriso branco e lindo.

'- Eu não vou fazer tudo sozinha, sabe? Acho melhor você começar logo. – falou ela, levemente incrédula. O rapaz, porem, apenas abriu ainda mais o sorriso e falou:

'- Ah, sabe como é. Eu não estou muito afim de limpar troféus hoje não...

Lílian o encarou estupefata por um instante. Então uma luz ascendeu-se em sua cabeça. Ele era um maroto. Provavelmente não cumpria todas as detenções que eram passadas a ele e aos amigos.

'- Deixa eu ver... Você trouxe a varinha escondida?

Tiago fez que não com a cabeça. Lílian falou, pensativa:

'- Hum... Algum produto de limpeza mágico?

Novamente ele negou, divertido. A ruiva coçou o queixo e exclamou, triunfante:

'- Alguém vem te ajudar?

Tiago bateu palmas animadamente, indicando que ela acertara, enquanto Lílian fingia agradecer uma platéia inexistente.

Nesse instante ouviram passos. Calaram-se, em expectativa. Então a cabeça assustadiça de Pedro surgiu em uma frestinha na grande porta. Lílian suspirou aliviada e Tiago foi ao encontro do amigo, que entrou pé ante pé.

'- Trouxe a varinha?

Pedro assentiu com a cabeça e tirou apressadamente a varinha de Tiago do bolso.

'- Tomem cuidado, Filch está patrulhando os corredores. Tenho que ir, tchau.

E saiu tão de repente quanto entrara.

Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo. Tiago disse, dando de ombros:

'- Ele tem um encontro.

Lílian sentiu um pouquinho de raiva ao dizer:

'- Ah, certo. E você, também vai encontrar alguém depois daqui?

Tiago riu e sentiu uma imensa necessidade de fazê-la entender que não:

'- Claro que não. Estou morto de fome, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é ir na cozinha.

'- Na... Na cozinha? – Lílian perguntou, gaguejando sem querer.

'- É. Que tal ir comigo? – o maroto sugeriu, sem notar o tom de susto na voz da ruiva. Ela apenas respondeu:

'- Bem... Acho que pode ser.

Então Tiago, com um aceno da varinha, fez os troféus brilharem, totalmente limpos. Lílian foi até os produtos de limpeza e os despejou janela abaixo (vendo antes se tinha alguém em baixo). Então a ruivinha foi até a gata, que os olhava com desconfiança.

'- Ei, Madame Nor-r-r-a. Tudo bom? Olha, eu e o Tiago estamos saindo agora, mas é muito importante que você não diga isso pro Argus, está bem? Poderia fazer isso por mim?

Para a surpresa de Tiago, que as observava, a gata miou, como se tivesse mesmo entendido.

'- Ótimo. Boa garota.

A gata soltou um miado satisfeito e Tiago percebeu que não era o que Lílian dizia, e sim o tom de voz que usava. Quando contou depois para os amigos, Remo disse (e todos concordaram) que a garota era cheia de encantos. E Tiago ainda acrescentou: e surpresas. Pois ele teria uma logo logo, antes do fim da noite.

**N/A: Oie! Viram, não demorei sete milhões de séculos! Certo, ficou pequeno (e muito) mas veio logo xD**

**O próximo capitulo vai ser na cozinha. Espero realmente que eu consiga escrever grande, mas sei que será fofo e apaixonante xD**

**Obrigada pela reviews lindas que recebi! Adorei cada uma e todas! Suas respostas:**

**Babby-Luu:** Sério que "A Princesinha" é sua fic preferida? Me senti totalmente horrível agora! Como posso demorar tanto pra atualizar sendo a preferida de alguém? O próximo capitulo será dedicado a você, ok? Por me elogiar e elogiar minha fic tanto assim. Beijão!

**Mandoca: **Sim, não desista mesmo! Eu tardo, mas não falho (ou talvez sim, mas deixa pra lá). Pena e Pergaminho será atualizada logo, pode deixar. XD Beijão!

**BrUH/²:** Olá! Continue acompanhando minha fic xD Beijão!

**Aos loggados, suas respostas estarão logo mais na caixa de e-mail, amanha ou depois. **

**Me desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno, mas comentem! Senão não tem graça atualizar! Milhões de beijos pras pessoas perfeitas que lêem minha(s) fic(s)!**


	6. Na Cozinha

A PRINCESINHA

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

Capitulo dedicado a Babby-Luu, a pessoinha mais fofa ever, que disse que minha fic é a preferida dela! xD 

**Capitulo 4: Na cozinha**

Lílian e Tiago saíram o quanto antes do enorme saguão de troféus, a caminho da cozinha. Tiago nem ao menos se tocou que Lílian parecia saber exatamente onde ir, aonde virar, o que fazer. Só prestava atenção no modo de andar dela, nos olhos tão verdes, nos cabelos rubros com os cachinhos pulando levemente de acordo com seus passos, nas sardinhas clarinhas e encantadoras que povoavam seu nariz pequeno e charmosamente empinado.

Lílian, por sua vez, estava imersa em pensamentos: deveria se preocupar com o fato de Tiago Potter estar indo com ela até a cozinha? Lançou a ele um olhar de esguela, que ele notou muito bem, fazendo-a corar levemente. Bem, ele podia ser arrogante e inconveniente, mas definitivamente não parecia um dedo-duro ou fofoqueiro.

'- Você é mesmo bonita. – ele observou, depois de um tempo. Lílian corou deliciosamente e retrucou:

'- É, não dá pra entender porque ninguém me quer. Devo ser lésbica.

Tiago deu uma gostosa risada, ao que Lílian respondeu com um olhar duro. Ela realmente não esquecia fácil. Pelo menos não sem os devidos pedidos de desculpa. E ele notou isso.

'- Desculpe por hoje, mais cedo. Mas entenda que realmente é uma raridade ter uma garota linda à solta pela escola, sem que eu ou Sirius tenhamos ficado.

Lílian, sem nem ao menos o encarar, retrucou:

'- Dá pra entender, sim. Alias, não sou uma 'garota linda', e há outras bem mais belas que vocês ainda não beijaram.

'- Quem? – perguntou ele, curioso. – E você é linda sim, ninguém em sã consciência negaria isso.

Ainda sem olha-lo, ela respondeu:

'- Antonelle. Nenhum de vocês ficou com ela. E ela tem aqueles belos cabelos loiros, parecendo uma madame, ou uma grande princesa... – falou ela, com os olhos verdes brilhando sonhadoramente.

Como que hipnotizado, Tiago apenas a observou retrucar novamente:

'- E eu sei que não sou bonita, não precisa se preocupar. Meus cabelos são acaju, e não loiros como os de Nelle. Cabelos loiros é que pertencem à realeza e às lindas donzelas das estórias, e não ruivos. As princesas nunca tem cabelos ruivos.

'- Pois eu gosto muito dos seus cabelos ruivos. – murmurou o rapaz, estendendo a mão e passando os dedos por um cachinho rubro.

Corada, Lílian deu graças a Merlin por terem chegado à porta da cozinha.

Tiago fez cócegas na pêra do quadro de fruteira e ambos entraram. Para a surpresa do moreno, havia um grupo de garotas lá, de diferentes casas e anos.

'- Lílian! – exclamou uma delas, com um xale vermelho por baixo dos cabelos loiros. Era a tal Antonelle. – Você conseguiu! – Então ela parou por um instante, dando-se conta de Tiago e corando. Holly, que vestia um manto azul por cima da camisola, tomou a palavra e perguntou?

'- O que ele está fazendo aqui, Li?

Tiago, completamente abestado, não dizia nada. Lílian lançou um olhar de repreensão às garotas, que o olhavam meio hostis.

'- Ele tem nome, e é Tiago Potter. E me ajudou a sair da detenção a tempo de vir, minhas queridas, então não sejam malvadas.

Com essas palavras, as garotas amaciaram e Holly foi até o rapaz. A pequena garotinha falou, meigamente:

'- Tiago, obrigada por trazer a mamãe.

Tiago olhou surpreso para a ruiva, que explicou:

'- Ela e algumas das outras mais novas as vezes me chamam de mamãe... Não é nada demais, mas quando elas chegam, ficam muito abandonadas, e um pouco de aconchego na faz mal a ninguém...

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Então, as outras cinco garotas disseram:

'- Lily, conte-nos uma historia! Vamos!

A ruivinha corou e riu. Virou-se para Tiago, constrangida sem nem saber porque.

'- Eu... Bem... Devo...

'- Claro. Não se preocupe comigo, vou só comer alguma coisa.

E saiu, sentando-se à uma pequena mesa e sendo rodeado por elfos imediatamente. Lílian voltou-se para as garotas e acomodou-se no chão branco, entre elas.

'- Vamos, comece! – pediu excitada uma das menores, batendo palmas com as mãos pequeninas. Lílian soltou uma risada cristalina, sendo atentamente observada por Tiago, que já pedira o que iria querer.

'- Vamos lá, então. Onde foi que parei?

'- O príncipe sereiano estava escalando a torre da princesa! – exclamou outra, baixinha mas mais velha.

'- É verdade. Então...

* * *

_Um homem aparentemente normal, exceto pela pele levemente esverdeada, olhava atentamente para o alto de uma enorme torre, onde se encontrava uma janelinha redonda. Atrás dele, belas colinas verdes se estendiam até uma floresta. Na janela alta, uma bonita moça de cabelos loiros brilhantes o observava com uma expressão de aflição._

_'- Oh, Gawen, onde está o Dragão? – perguntou ela, com uma voz doce e preocupada. O homem, Príncipe Gawen, respondeu:_

_'- Não se preocupe, bela Léia, ele está a dormir. Vamos, tenho que te tirar daí antes que ele acorde._

_'- Oh, não. – sussurrou em terror a donzela, com os olhos azuis da cor do céu contemplando algo sobre as florestas. Se virando, o Pricipe pôde ver um enorme dragão vermelho sangue sobrevoando as copas das arvores._

* * *

Os elfos trouxeram a comida de Tiago, tirando-o do transe. Lílian contava historias maravilhosamente bem. As garotas estavam boquiabertas e encantadas, enquanto a ruivinha falava como se estivesse vendo e vivendo o que contava, passando para seus ouvintes atentos a mesma sensação.

Colocando um biscoito na boca, Tiago voltou os olhos e a atenção completa para a bela ruiva, que continuava a relatar a historia com voz hipnotizante e com os olhos verdes brilhando vivamente.

* * *

_'- O que Ele está fazendo? – perguntou a dama._

_'- Está me procurando na floresta. A harpa encantada que deveria tocar sozinha deve ter parado e assim Ele acordou. – falou o Príncipe, ainda sem tirar os olhos da fera cortando o céu azul._

_'- Oh, então corra, bravo Príncipe! Corra, Gawen, antes que seja tarde demais! – falou desesperada a donzela. Finalmente o Príncipe tirou os olhos do Dragão e a encarou com determinação:_

_'- Não, bela Léia, não irei sem antes cumprir minha missão e meu destino. Nem que eu morra, eu a resgatarei das garras daquela fera!_

* * *

Tiago não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de Lílian. Enquanto contava historias, virava a garota mais bela, viva e encantadora que já vira.

Infelizmente, porem, um dos elfos se aproximou, fazendo-a parar a narração.

'- Srta Lílian, já está tarde, senhorita. Meninas pequenas devem dormir.

Com um suspiro, Lílian sorriu e concordou, sob protestos:

'- Verdade, pequenas, vão para a cama. Temos aulas amanha. Sexta nos encontramos novamente, certo?

Mesmo contrariadas, elas não ousaram desobedecer ou reclamar. Uma a uma, foram deixando a cozinha.

Aparentemente cansada, Lílian se ergueu, se espreguiçou e deparou-se com um susto com um par de belos olhos castanhos a encara-la. Tinha se esquecido totalmente do maroto ali.

'- Minha nossa, espero que não esteja me esperando. – falou docemente, arrependida. Tiago abriu um belo sorriso branco e falou, com pouco caso:

'- Sim, estou, mas não se preocupe. Não terei a primeira aula amanha de manha. Quer comer alguma coisa?

Lílian se aproximou da mesa e sentou-se a frente do moreno. Imediatamente surgiu um elfo e ela pediu bolachas e leite.

'- E eu que pensava que você nem ao menos conhecia a cozinha... – falou Tiago, num tom divertido. Lílian sorriu sem graça e respondeu:

'- Bem, nunca coincidiu de virmos na mesma noite, acho.

Ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes. O elfo veio e trouxe a bandeja com os biscoitos. Então Tiago quebrou a quietude:

'- Eu não sabia que você conta historias.

'- É, bem. Só para as mais novas, entende? Bom, geralmente, pelo menos. Ainda conto algumas para Antonelle, de vez em quando, e para uma ou outra mais velha. Quando era menor, inventava muitas historias, cheias de príncipes, donzelas, perigos, monstros, aventuras, gênios, palácios, magos... Era uma fuga da realidade. – terminou ela, num suspiro desolado.

Tiago, curioso, tocou a mão pequena e delicada com a sua, o que fez Lílian estremecer com o contato com a mão quente e protetora, sussurrando:

'- Fuga da realidade?

'- É... – falou a ruivinha, emergindo em lembranças...

* * *

'- Lílian! – uma voz estridente soou. A pequena ruivinha, então com oito anos, levantou-se com o vestido verde intacto.

'- Sim?

'- Sua nojentinha, como tem a coragem? É senhora pra você!

Lílian apenas ergueu a sobrancelha para a feia senhora à sua frente, Mrs Cordélia.

'- Sinto muito. Sim, senhora?

Um tanto irritada, a mulher começou a puxar a pequena daminha para seu escritório. Ao entrarem, Lílian viu sua irmã Petúnia lá. Diferente de Lílian, Petúnia tinha cabelos ralos e loiros, e olhos escuros, e era cinco anos mais velha.

'- Meu informante me informou essa manha que a família da mãe de vocês se recusou a pagar as despesas do meu Internato. Disseram que cortaram relações com a mãe de vocês desde que ela se casou com o pai de vocês, suas pestes. E tentaram esconder isso de mim todo esse tempo! Não sabem que sou muito mais esperta que vocês?

Considerando que ela tinha demorado três anos para descobrir, não parecia ser assim tão esperta.

Mrs Cordelia continuava a tagarelar e a insulta-las. Petúnia estava com a sua costumeira armadura de ambição e não era afetada. Já Lílian, começou a sua fantasia preferida... A de que ela era um Princesa, na verdade.

" Uma princesa não deve só ser rica. Ela deve ter atitudes de princesa. Ser uma princesa por dentro conta mais do que por fora. Como não posso ser por fora, serei por dentro."

'- Porque está me olhando assim, Evans? Preste atenção, sua peste! – ralhou a mulher, com uma careta. – Em que é que está pensando?

Lílian olhou o rosto furioso da mulher com uma expressão serena, e escolheu as palavras com cuidado ao falar com traquilidade:

'- Estava só imaginando se a senhora me chamaria de peste se soubesse que sou uma princesa...

Mrs Cordelia ficou calada por alguns instantes. E se ela fosse mesmo uma princesa? E se estivesse cometendo um erro deixando-se levar pelo seu informante?

'- Princesa?

'- Sim, senhora. – falou Lílian, ainda calma, sem, contanto, dar mais informações que Mrs Cordelia queria.

Temendo estar cometendo um erro, Mrs Cordelia as dispensou. Lílian escreveu uma carta polida e educada aos avós, pedindo um empréstimo que haveria de ser retornado assim que possível, para que continuassem no colégio e não incomodassem seu pai preocupado e sua mãe doente.

Logo, Mrs Cordelia descobriu que Lílian não era uma princesa de verdade, era só uma 'brincadeira', mas como tinha já a fiança dos avós das meninas, teve que engolir sua raiva da doce e delicada Lílian...

* * *

'- Lílian? – chamou Tiago, ainda com a mão dele sobre a dela. A ruivinha despertou de suas lembranças e retirou inconscientemente a mão dali.

'- Acho que está tarde. – falou ela, sem graça. Ele concordou e saíram juntos.

Fizeram o caminho de volta à torre em silencio, e Tiago, como um perfeito cavalheiro, a acompanhou até o pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

Lílian já estava na metade do caminho quando ele falou:

'- Lílian, sábado que vem tem passeio a Hogsmeade. Estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo?

Lílian deu um sorriso doce, falando:

'- Não, muito obrigada.

E continuou subindo as escadas, deixando um Potter muito confuso pra trás.

**N/A: Galera, tomei uma decisão: não vou mais postar essa fic com rapidez (como se postasse...) Quero dizer, não vou me obrigar a escrever pra postar logo como eu faço, simplesmente porque é pra ser uma fic meiga, fofa e romântica, e sem a inspiração necessária fica apenas forçada e sem emoção. Por exemplo, gostei muito desse capitulo, e da introdução, mas o capitulo passado foi escrito à força, e eu não gostei muito.**

**Em compensação, os capítulos serão maiores e bem melhores. Espero que não fiquem chateados, mas atualizações agoras serão mensais, provavelmente, ou de quinze em quinze dias, tentarei o possível. Sinto muito se decepciono vocês, que tanto me apóiam, mas entendam que é para melhoria da fic.**

**E aí, quanto ao capitulo? Que acharam? Gostaram da idéia doida do sereiano? E da Princesa Léia? xD**

**Bom, deixem suas reviews, por favor. São a minha única motivação para postar essa fic boba xD**

**Beijos enormes!**

**Respostas reviews:**

Lilys Riddle: Hehehe, desculpe terminar na melhor parte. Era pra ficar tudo junto, mas ia demorar demais, entende? Espero que me desculpe xD Beijinhos!

Babby-Luu: Siiim, um capitulo bem grande dedicado somente à vc! Espero que tenha gostado, Babby Luu! E qdo vc começar a postar sua fic, qro ser a primeira a saber e a deixar review! Beijão!

Mily McMilt: Infelizmente, não posso prometer ser rápida xD To adorando Odisséia, sabia? Beijão!

Melina Black: Ah, cadê Lua Cheia? To com saudades! XD Beijão!

Paty Evans: Pelo menos esse capitulo foi maior. Gostou? Logo logo dou uma visitinha na sua fic, ok? Faz tempo q não leio Caminhos... (a preguiçosa de escrever o nome todo...) Beijão!

LeNaHhH: Mas não é? Achei ridículo! Gente, como eles puderam sair com tanta facilidade da detenção? Q absurdo! Mas td bem, a Lily já não tem uma vida fácil, vamos deixa-la ser feliz xD Beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: Nossa, qta gente falou a mesma coisa? "O Pedro tendo um encontro"! Huahuhauhau! Beijão!

Brockthuela: Continue lendo e comentando! Beijão!

Marismylle: Nossa, vc assistiu ao filme só pra poder ler minha fic? Q lindo! Mais pra frente será preciso ter pelo menos uma idéia do filme ou do livro, então não foi em vão xD Beijão!

Nath Evans: É, a Madame Norrra se tornou rabugente depois...Ela já foi um filhote feliz...Hehehe... Beijão!

Mariana: Adora minhas fics? Brigada! XD Beijão!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Cap maiorzinho agora. Viu, virou moda dedicar capítulos xD Beijão!

aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: Prontinho, atualizada xD Beijão!


	7. Entre torradas e samambaias

A PRINCESINHA

_by Flavinha Greeneye_

**Capitulo 6: Entre torradas e samambaias**

'- Como ela pôde fazer isso? – um exaltado Tiago perguntou pela terceira vez.

'- Ah, Pontas, esquece. Deixa pra lá. Foi só um fora de nada. – respondeu desinteressado Sirius. Pra ele o assunto já tinha perdido a graça, mas Tiago aparentemente poderia passar o dia falando disso. E era capaz de fazê-lo. – Você não esperava que ela aceitasse assim de cara, esperava?

'- Esperava? – repetiu Remo, encarando espantado Tiago, que não respondera.

'- Bom... – o Maroto enrolou, constrangido.

Sirius gargalhou roucamente. Remo falou, zombeteiro:

'- O grande Tiago descobriu que não é tão irresistível quanto achava...

O rapaz apenas fechou a cara.

* * *

'- Tiago te convidou para sair ontem, Lily? – uma Antonelle com enormes olhos de admiração perguntou, reverente.

'- Nel, pare de perguntar isso! Que repetitiva. – reclamou Lilian, num raro momento de irritação.

'- Mas é que é Tiago Potter, Lily. Metade das garotas de Hogwarts querem sair com ele. E a outra metade já saiu. E gostaria de repetir a dose! – explicou a amiga.

'- Bom, então eu faço parte da terceira metade, a que não dá a mínima para Tiago Potter. – respondeu Lílian, vendo o próprio entrar de cara amarrada no Salão, enquanto os amigos riam. Antonelle, vendo-os, parou de contar as metades mencionadas na conversa.

'- Bom-dia, lírio. – exclamou Sirius, parecendo particularmente feliz com a ruivinha, dando nela um beijo na testa Então, para a surpresa de todos que olhavam, sentou-se ao lado de Lílian na mesa do café da manha.

'- 'Dia, Lils. – cumprimentou Remo, em seguida cumprimentando Antonelle e sentando-se ao lado da loirinha, que corou levemente.

'- Bom dia. – foi só o que Tiago disse, ainda meio chocado com o lugar que os amigos tinham escolhido para sentar.

'- Bom dia, garotos. – a ruiva resumiu, erguendo a mão para pegar uma torrada. O que aconteceu no mesmo instante em que Tiago fazia o mesmo.

Infelizmente, havia apenas uma torrada no prato.

'- Pode ficar. – Lily sussurrou docemente, ao ver que cada um segurava um lado da torrada. Tiago apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, embora sua primeira reação normalmente seria ceder a torrada para a dama. Não sabia se fora por causa do fato de ainda estar meio estupefato por ter se sentado logo ali, ou se ainda estava guardando rancor da recusa de Lílian.

A ruiva, no entanto, não largou a torrada. Quando ergueu os olhos, viu que ela estava chocada.

'- Potter! Que falta de cavalheirismo!

'- Você cedeu a torrada, ué. – o Maroto falou, inseguro se devia ou não dar corda.

'- Mas foi por educação! – ela exclamou.

'- Que bom que um de nós é educado, então. – ele falou, puxando a torrada para si. Mas Lílian ainda a tinha firme entre os dedos.

'- Oras bolas! Mas que...

Aparentemente faltavam-lhe palavras para descrever a atrocidade daquilo. Mas, surpreendendo até a si mesmo, Tiago soltou uma gargalhada. Logo, apesar da raiva, Lílian não mais segurou e o seguiu.

Ainda com resquícios de riso nos lábios e olhos, Tiago sugeriu:

'- Vamos dividir.

Lílian aceitou, ainda sorrindo, e sentiu os dedos do Maroto roçarem os seus quando pegou sua metade.

'- Li, herbologia. – lembrou Antonelle, ligeiramente sem-graça.

Lílian, que estivera num estado de estupor, mergulhada nos sedutores olhos chocolate, levantou-se e despediu-se. Antonelle arriscou um "adeus" baixinho, mas foi ignorada.

'- Que raiva! – murmurou a loira, no corredor que levava à porta do castelo. – Amanha tem prova surpresa de Historia da Magia e eu não consigo enfiar a Revolução das Sereias búlgaras na cabeça!

'- Quer que eu te explique mias tarde? Assim que eu terminar o questionário de Feitiços eu explico. – sugeriu Lílian. Antonelle exultou. – Alias, como sabe que vai ter teste surpresa?

Imediatamente a amiga corou, parecendo adoravelmente sem graça enquanto seus loiros cabelos brilhavam sob o sol, a caminho das estufas.

'- Eu sei que ouvir conversa dos outros é horrível, mas eu juro que não foi minha intenção. Eu só ia pegar um copo de água, umas duas noites atrás, e entreouvi os Marotos no Salão conversando baixinho. Mas como estava tudo muito silencioso, pude ouvir Lupin comentando que faria o teste semana que vem porque perderá aula amanha.

Lílian sentiu o coração fraquejar. Graças a Merlin, com um olhar discreto, viu que Antonelle não desconfiava de nada. "Mas de qualquer forma,", concluiu a ruiva, "tenho de ficar alerta. O segredo de Remo não está longe de ser descoberto."

Ela não sabia como estava certa.

Em silencio, as duas entraram na estufa e sentaram-se em uma das ultimas mesas. A aula daquele dia provavelmente seria pratica, já que havia uma samambaia superdesenvolvida em cada mesa.

'- Bom dia, queridas. – cumprimentou a professora, sempre muito educada. Ambas retribuíram o cumprimento, e caíram novamente no silencio.

Aos poucos, a estufa ia enchendo, até que todos os alunos chegaram.

'- Bom dia, turma. Antes de mais nada, gostaria de informar que eu decidi que essa classe está muito cheia de panelinhas. Vamos mudar um pouco os grupos, sim? Prestem atenção, vou dizer os nomes e vocês se sentam com seus colegas na mesa indicada. Grupo um. Johnson, Lupin, Scarlet, Monroe. Grupo dois. Simpson, Morgan, Richards, Milk. Grupo três. Potter, Black, Evans, Mordrow. Grupo quatro. StMarc, Shown, Bradley, Stuart.

E ela prosseguiu, enquanto a turma se locomovia para sentar na mesa numerada com os novos companheiros.

Lílian se encaminhou para a mesa que dividiria com Tiago, Sirius e Mike, um corvinal que não conhecia muito bem, observando Antonelle sentar-se com três rapazes desconhecidos, mas simpáticos.

'- Muito prazer, Michael. – falou o corvinal, sorrindo abertamente, com a mão estendida.

'- Igualmente. Sou a Lílian.

'- Sirius. – falou o rapaz, também apertando a mão dele e sorrindo.

'- Tiago. – falou o próprio, fazendo o mesmo.

'- Muito bem, queridos. Eu gostaria que vocês fizessem o seguinte. Enquanto uma pessoa do grupo comanda a operação, com base na apostila que está na mesa de vocês, outra pessoa vai tentar separar as folhas da planta que está na frente de vocês. Então outra pessoa injeta a seringa que tem na mesa no local devido, e a quarta pessoa faz o que pode para ajudar. Podem começar. – falou a professora.

'- Eu leio! – falou Mike, animado, pegando a apostila e abrindo-a.

'- Certo, eu tento separar as folhas. – falou Sirius, dando de ombros.

'- Eu posso usar a seringa. – falou Lílian, olhando para Tiago. Ele concordou e disse:

'- Se alguém precisar de ajuda... Chama a professora.

Todos riram, e Mike começou a dar as instruções.

'- Isso, abra bem devagar as folhas. Agora, com cuidado, Lílian, se aproxime e injete a seringa naquela nodoa ali... E sugue, deve sair um liquido azul meio roxo...

Sirius afastou as folhas sem dificuldades. Lílian se aproximou com a seringa, e até aí, tudo na mais perfeita calma. Então, de repente, as folhas criaram vontade própria e se fecharam sobre a planta, como uma pessoa nua tentando cobrir suas partes. Com o susto, a seringa caiu na mesa.

Olhando em volta, parecia acontecer a mesma coisa com todos os grupos: os alunos, desprevenidos, se assustavam de repente quando a planta tomava vida e se opunha à tarefa dos estudantes.

'- Vamos de novo. Dessa vez eu seguro firme. – falou Sirius, parecendo ligeiramente ofendido porque a planta fora mais forte do que ele.

'- Certo. – concordou Lílian, pegando a seringa de novo. Sirius segurou firmemente as folhas. Lílian aproximou a mão, mas novamente a planta adquiriu vida, batendo na mão da ruiva e se cobrindo em seguida.

'- Droga. – murmurou Lílian, olhando a mão. Apenas alguns arranhões. – Sirius, não acredito nisso. Essa samambaia é mais forte que você? – brincou ela. Mike riu de leve. Tiago se aproximou:

'- Vamos lá, Almofadinhas. Eu te ajudo.

Juntos, cada um pegou um tanto de folhas, segurando firmemente. Dessa vez, quando Lílian se aproximou com a seringa em mãos, a planta não conseguiu se soltar. Sacudia-se, contraia-se, balançava a mesa e todos em volta. Mas não se soltou.

Com delicadeza e determinação, a grifinoria enfiou a agulha da seringa no local indicado. Teve alguma dificuldade para encher a seringa, mas conseguiu.

'- Anda, eu não to agüentando muito mais. – reclamou Sirius, enquanto gotas de suor desciam pelo seu rosto.

Lílian puxou a seringa com força e entregou-a para Mike, que estava com um pote aberto na mão. Ele colocou o liquido lá dentro e tampou. Lílian suspirou e disse:

'- Não sei se conseguiríamos se não tivéssemos dois jogadores de Quadribol no time.

'- Concordo plenamente. – falou Mike.

'- Não sei se existe alguma garota nessa sala com força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo. Também foi sorte nossa você estar no grupo. – falou Tiago. Lílian ergueu a cabeça rapidamente do pote que tampava, encontrando os bonitos olhos chocolate penetrando nos seus olhos verdes, que de algum modo pareciam transparentes e fáceis de trespassar.

'- Certo, e eu sou só um inútil no grupo, não? – brincou Mike, quebrando o contato de olhos.

'- Você não quer que eu diga uma coisa bonitinha pra você como o Tiago fez com a Lily, quer? – zombou Sirius, rindo em seguida. Lílian corou e Tiago não disse nada.

Nesse instante, a professora se aproximou. Quando viu que eles tinham acabado, os elogiou, anotou uma alta pontuação e pediu para Lílian ajuda-la.

Um pouco afastada, Lílian procurou com os olhos Antonelle, e foi com satisfação que viu que ela estava se dando bem com os garotos do seu grupo. Ainda era a tímida e calma Antonelle, mas ela ria das brincadeiras dos outros, enquanto tentavam segurar as folhas da samambaia.

Passou os olhos pelos outros grupos, notando orgulhosamente que o seu era um dos poucos que conseguira o liquido.

'- Eu ia convidar a Lílian pra sair, mas vi que há alguma coisa entre ela e você, Tiago. – Lílian pôde ouvir a voz de Mike. Apurou os ouvidos, enquanto escrevia no frasco o que a professora havia pedido.

'- Bem... – respondeu Tiago, hesitante, mas Sirius o cortou:

'- Muito legal da sua parte, Mike. O Tiago ta extremamente a fim da ruivinha, mas só dá fora. Ainda bem que você não vai competir com ele. O Tiago perderia feio.

Lílian os ouviu rir, e sentiu uma enorme necessidade de ver qual fora a reação de Tiago. Virou os olhos discretamente para eles, e sentiu o rosto esquentar quando notou que o rapaz estava olhando para ela.

'- Obrigada, querida. – agradeceu a professora. Lílian voltou para seu lugar e sentou-se. A conversa agora era sobre Quadribol. Tiago e Sirius jogavam pela Grifinória; Mike apenas admirava. Lílian palpitava algumas vezes, já que não entendia tanto assim do esporte.

Enfim, o sinal tocou. Lílian se ergueu e foi para a porta da estufa, esperando por Antonelle. Não era necessário: a amiga saiu acompanhada pelos três corvinais.

'- Lily, esses são John, Henry e Matt. – apresentou ela, obviamente feliz. Lílian sorriu sinceramente pela amiga. – Essa é a Lílian.

Todos a cumprimentaram e depois se despediram, juntando-se a sua turma da Corvinal.

'- Então... – falou Lílian, sorrindo.

'- O que? – perguntou Antonelle, falsamente inocente.

'- Nell, não banque a boba! – riu Lílian. – Você está muito sorridente pra isso.

'- Bom... Realmente estou muito feliz. Os meninos são ótimos. Engraçados e educados. Uma graça.

'- Que ótimo, Nell! – exclamou Lílian.

'- Não é? E nos divertimos muito tentando espetar a agulha naquela planta. Foi divertido e engraçado... – comentou a garota.

Lílian sorriu, mas uma sombra passou pelo seu sorriso: o céu começava a mostrar estrelas, mesmo ainda claro. E a ruiva sabia que dali a menos de duas horas sairia a lua cheia.

**N/A: Desculpem! Eu queria muito atualizar antes, mas não deu! Travei antes da aula de Herbologia, e não sabia de jeito nenhum o que escrever! Sério. Foi muito mal. Mas espero que me desculpem e deixem review do mesmo jeito. E vou fazer o possível e impossível para que o próximo capitulo não demore tanto, certo? Ajudem: mandem muitas reviews!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Demorou, mas eu tentei fazer uma coisa digna. E eu gostei, não foi forçado. E olha, não foi pequeno! o/**

**Só mais uma coisa: percebi um dia desses que houve uma contagem errada de capítulos...Mas está sendo corrigida a partir de agora, certo?**

**Respostas das reviews:**

Nath Evans: Cara, você é muito muito muito fofa! Milhões de desculpas por demorar tanto tempo pra atualizar. Espero mesmo não ter te desapontado. Ah, e não tenho certeza se você pediu meu e-mail em alguma review, mas se pediu, é: flavinha 3000 hotmail . com, ok? Muitos milhões de beijos!

JhU Radcliffe: De fato, é complicado escrever uma fic com uma Lily diferente, mas o problema nem é tanto esse. É mais o fato de a fic ser muito especifica. Então não dá pra escrever qualquer situação normal. Mas vale a pena, pelas reviews lindas! Beijão!

Lilys Riddle: Tanto vi quanto li o Jardim Secreto, e na verdade é da mesma autora de A Princesinha. Talvez, quando terminar A Princesinha, eu escreva uma versão de Jardim Secreto xD Eu realmente tento terminar uma fic antes de começar a posta-la, mas o problema é que tenho idéias demais. Logo, se eu não começar logo a postar, virá outra idéia e vai atrasando a vida, entende? Muitos e muitos beijos!

Mayara: Infelizmente, dessa vez não foi possível atualizar mais cedo, e inclusive acho que demorei até demais. Mas tentarei escrever capítulos melhores e maiores, certo? Que bom que é uma das suas fics favoritas, juro que nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria! Beijão!

Paty Evans: Capítulos maiores em menos tempo: eu tentarei. Não garanto nada, mas você me entende, né? Beijão!

Clarice: Obrigada pelos elogios! E continue acompanhando a fic, mesmo que eu demore a atualizar, sim? Beijão!

Babby-Luu: Princesa Leia de fato foi roubada de Star Wars, apesar de eu nem sequer ter assistido, mas o Dragão não tinha intenção de se parecer com o Fofo, e sim com o Dragão de Shrek xD E meu msn é: flavinha 3000 hotmail . com. Obrigada por me achar simpática xD Beijos enormes pra minha leitora mais fofa ever!

LeNaHhH: Pois é, o James levou um fora! E está totalmente encucado com isso, deu pra notar? Beijão, Lena fofa!

Mily McMilt: Que bom que gostou das historinhas, eu precisei de bastante imaginação para escreve-las. E eu quero Odisséia, viu? Beijão!

Gabriela Black: Coitado do Tiago? Bem feito!xD Já tava na hora de levar um forinha básico... Toco não faz mal a ninguém, afinal. Ou faz. Bom, deixa pra lá. Beijão!

Luci E. Potter: Infelizmente, demorei (bem) mais do que os vinte dias que você supôs... Mas não pretendo demorar tanto de novo. Espero, pelo menos. xD Beijão, Luci!

Cecelitxa E. Black: Suas fics são melhores mas você não atualiza, neh? x/ Você e a Bel não têm capítulos dedicados a vocês, e sim FICS INTEIRAS! Vai lá na Maluca! Viu? Dedicada a você! Humpft. Não reclama de boca cheia, bródar. x Beijão, xub's.

Cla Bloom: Que lindo, você compraria minhas historias J/L em um livro? Obrigada! Se um dia eu escrever um romance, eu te aviso! xD 

DarkyAnge: Sim senhora, continuo xD Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio!


End file.
